This relates generally to imaging devices, and more particularly, image sensors having resonance enhanced absorptive color filters for both back and front side illumination image sensors.
Image sensors are commonly used in electronic devices such as cellular telephones, cameras, and computers to capture images. Conventional image sensors are fabricated on a semiconductor substrate using complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) technology or charge-coupled device (CCD) technology.
An image sensor may include an active pixel array having photodiodes. A color filler array is often formed over the photodiodes. The color fitter array contains color filters such as red, green, and blue color filters that filter incoming light before it reaches the photodiodes. However, conventional color filter arrays may be susceptible to optical cross talk.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved color filter arrays for image sensors.